1. Technical Field
This patent application relates generally to video surveillance and, in particular, to systems and methods for multi-resolution-level storage of images.
2. History of Related Art
Many law-enforcement vehicles include a video-recording device to capture video of activities transpiring both outside and inside the vehicle. One use of the video captured by these video cameras is as evidence in a criminal trial. In order for the video to be used as evidence, images thereof must be clearly identifiable by, for example, a jury or an expert witness. Often the law-enforcement vehicles and their video-recording devices remain in use for extended periods of time, for example, when an officer stays out all night on patrol. It is therefore often necessary to compress the video being recorded in order to be able to store large volumes of data.